


let the games begin

by snjeguljica33



Series: let the games begin [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: my english is not good, but I love Jude and Zero......and now a small reversal of roles





	1. Chapter 1

While lying in the hospital, after last night's injury which he earned during the game, Jude thinks of what his doctor said. "Mr. Kinkade, injury isn't terrible, but you will have to rest for at least a week or two. Think of this as a short break. " At first he was angry, and disappointed, but when he think about it, given that long wasn't on vacation, it can not hurt, right?

Jude played basketball for LA Devil last few years. The fact that his father was the owner was the only aggravating circumstance. Always he had work twice harder than others to satisfy his high standards. He was one of the best, all the hard work paid off. He knew that his father proud of him, although it would never admit it, but Jude was always modest and self-effacing he didn't need words to know that his father loves him, no matter how rigorous was.  
On the other side he was mother's favorite. The mother didn't interfere in the work, although basketball was a family business, but she knew when and where to jump as Jude support. All in all they were small but functional family.  
The only thing the Jude carefully concealed that he likes men. He didn't tell them not because they are afraid of something special, but it is still in hiding of himself too. The fact that he lived in the world of men is all the more difficult.  
The first thought when he was a teenager it was just a phase, and it is out here and there with the girls from school. But every time after a few kisses realized that as long as you were his dear lovely it is actually all. In college, he even tried something more, but he felt that it was not this, however, and with this it ceased.  
Now that for years was the star and could have anyone he wanted, he withdrew into himself. The boys knew him here and there come out of the at some occasional party, but he's served some time, and then sneaked out and went home. In the club have already called a lone wolf, but he just smiled at this.  
Despite all this, everybody loved him. He was withdrawn and quiet, but always willing to help. He never acted like dad's son, and most of the players at the club knew to appreciate it.

The doctor told him he has to stay in hospital for another night to make sure that everything is all right, but then he recommended several recreational resorts. After the last visit, Jude thought where it could go on for two weeks. A little break from the city, the club and even the parents will not hurt him.

In the morning at home, he save things and decided to go to a small sports-recreational resort outside the city. The driver drive him and help him to settle in the room. The resort is on the coast, there are sports fields, physiotherapists, but is also sufficiently protected from the public to temporary residents have peace.

Jude in the afternoon decided to take a walk around the yard. More it is limping, but walking, or in consultation with a doctor was recommended at least a little to move until it begins with physiotherapy. After a short walk decides to sit on a bench in the park that overlooks the coast. Spring is pleasant, here and there goes the tenant, but mainly Jude enjoy the peace and quiet. Suddenly all this is interrupted by a commotion is heard coming from behind. Slowly turn around and meet with the most beautiful blue eyes he had seen in his life.  
The man is in a wheelchair, pushing the charge nurse. He is something terribly angry and yelling at her, and she looks like as if she might cry at any moment.  
"What are you looking at?" The man undertone turned to Jude. Jude finally realized he still cann't stop gazed in those eyes, and looked away embarrassed. "Nothing," he spoke softly, "Madam is everything okay?" Jude looked in woman. She look at him like that not stirred because everything will only worsen. Jude was reluctant to withdraw, and go past them to went into the building.

Jude some time thinking about what happened. The man seemed somehow familiar, but cann't remember where, than shook his head and walked slowly into the room.  
While the evening before he go to sleep in his room stop nurses and ask him if something needs. Jude recognize the woman with the yard, and asks her if everything is okay. "It's all right mister Kinkade, you know what the actors is. Mister Zero hurt your foot on the last shooting, he is a little nervous." Jude looked at her nameplate "Thank you Maria, I have everything, you call me Jude ". She laughed, wish him good night, and left the room. So this is Zero, Jude thought.

Days are drawn slowly but Jude enjoy. No madhouse that it usually follows him, the staff is really professional and friendly. He goes to therapy, massage and getting better every day little by little. He seen Zero once again from afar on one therapy, and again he was angry and unkind. Again something complained to staff. Jude now spends most of the day outside on the coast or a stroll in the park. While sitting on the bank and read a book he hear swearing from the direction rows of trees. He stood up and headed toward the sound. When he reach there, see wheelchair and Zero who sits next and silent curses. "You need a help?" Jude stood before him, "I don't" Zero replied angrily while trying to get back in the wheelchair, but fails. Jude for a while just standing and looking at him. Jude speechless caught him under the arms and back into the wheelchair. "Thank you," Zero barely gasped. "You want to take you back to your room?" Jude ignoring his anger. "Please," Zero said quietly. He's tired and his leg it hurts, but ultimately reduce the arrogance in his voice. Jude tries to start a conversation, but Zero or just nod or a brief answer yes or no. This time it seems that man isn't arrogant, but simply doesn't have the power. When he drive him to the rooms help him transform into a bed. Zero looked at him gratefully, but says nothing, and the Jude on the way out of the room with a smile just says " I'll see you around".


	2. Chapter 2

Now it's for a week in the resort. With exercise and resting, injuries almost repaired. Jude didn't tell anybody where he go that nobody visits him, but he doesn't miss his people. He was not aware of how much he is such a holiday should. Perhaps people are right when they say that not all bad for the bad. 

Sometimes in the gym he meets Zero. They greetings each other in passing or a nod or a smile.  
One afternoon while Jude reading a book in room, because it's raining, someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Zero asked when Jude opened. "Sure“ Jude postponed book and let him in. Zero is no longer in a wheelchair, than walk on crutches.   
"How are you?" Jude offered him a chair to sit down. "It is good, a little recovering." "Would you like something to drink?" Jude are turning to a refrigerator, and pointed to the juices. "Yes, thank you," Zero give him glass, and Jude sat down across from him. One time they drink in silence.   
"I wanted to apologize to you, I was uncomfortable, I didn't very well worn with what happened to me," Zero says.  
Jude laughed "No need I'm not so sensitive. Maybe he should apologize to Maria? "  
Zero sipped a juice to hide how much he was uncomfortable. "I apologized to her, I'm not so arrogant. Do you want to have dinner with me? I never like to eat alone. "  
"Of course, you can tell me that story from the world of film" Jude encourage him.  
Zero is slowly stood up, "Thank you, I have to go to therapy, see you later" slowly left the room.  
Jude laughed again when left alone in the room. Remember how he read several articles about Zero. Around him always been a lot women. No wonder, he really was a beautiful man. However, strange that no one had come to visit him, Jude thought, maybe he didn't want to interfere too. 

Dinner runs the company and the stories of both their world. Zero doesn't follow basketball, but he knows him from the newspapers, and carefully listen to stories from the world of professional sports. Jude was surprised how comfortable he is in the company of an unknown man. Zero is a funny and open. Anecdotes from the shooting and life on all sides of the world laugh them both. After dinner they stroll along the coast. Zero still difficult to walk, and both sit on a bench and just watch the waves.  
"I will soon have to go back," Jude says, "for a few days starting my training."  
"I think I'm not quite so quickly home, and now that I'm getting better, actually I really enjoy," Zero says somehow wistfully.  
A few next days socialize sometimes when they have free time or at least when they eat together, and then Jude announced that the next day moving to LA. Zero asks him if he would like to see some of his film. Jude agrees, and after dinner go to the Zero room. This is the first time to watch a movie in which Zero plays. He was great. While Jude enjoy in action at one point turned to ask something but realizes that Zero asleep. It looks so peaceful and beautiful. The light from the courtyard through the window casts and shadow fall on his face. Jude leaned down and stroked his cheek. Zero smiled in his sleep. Jude cover him, and quietly left the room.

In the morning, Jude goes home. At the exit of the resort take another look at the building and see how Zero waved him from their windows. He waved back and he started the car and go. It was a great ten days, he thought, he could get used to this, especially when Zero was somewhere nearby. He laughed to himself and turned towards the city.


	3. Chapter 3

He begins with light training. Still feels pain in his leg, but in two weeks will be ready for the game. By the end of the championship remained three games, and Jude most of the time spend in the arena. As if there is something else to do, he thought grimly, and remember the association with Zero. Who knows what happened to him? Maybe enough recovered and returned home? Zero was on the set all over the world, but never said where he actually lives. And he would have done all that he knows where he is. Their friendship began and ended in this quiet cozy place, Jude thought, and went back to exercise.

After the last match of the season Devils once again won the championship. Jude discounts and went with the guys to celebrate. The club was packed. All want to please the players who earned relaxation after a grueling season. All revolve around beautiful women and men. Jude like usually withdrew into a corner at the bar, while watching what is happening. He managed to assault off a few annoying women who went to look for another victim. From thinking it startled by familiar voice, "Can I get that he drinks" Zero turned to the waiter.  
Jude laughed in surprise, " What are you doing here?"  
"Finally I was released from that prison. When you're gone there was really deserted. I haven't yet been fully recovered, "featured on the leg," I got tickets for the game, you really were great, but then I thought that I come to say hello before I come home. And let me once again thank you for joining me. "  
"I did not keep you company, superstar" Jude winks "to be called the socializing". Zero laughed so toast. When they got around them again began to roll up women looking for fun with celebrities, Zero asks him if he wants something to eat, as Jude enthusiastically accept. 

During dinner they talking about anything and everything. Both feel comfortable and relaxed. "I didn't ask where and with whom you live," Jude offends an intimate question. "I have a house in Miami Beach, although there really rare, but I suppose that now I live alone," then laughed. Jude looked at him quizzically. "Before this happened to me, I lived with my girlfriend, but I think she no longer interesting, she left shortly after my arrival in the resort" Zero says as if this is all fun. "I'm sorry" Jude looked at him sadly. "You have nothing to be sorry, it was not really something serious. With whom do you live? "Zero replied question. "I recently moved out of my parents. I live in an apartment in the city, but more in a club or on trips. "Jude replied.  
Zero tells how his parents died long ago, and is used to being alone. The story of how he accidentally became an actor. Jude tells how it was growing up with the arena and how even as a child wanted to be a basketball player. It is already late when they left the restaurant, Jude asks him if he wants to sleep in his apartment. Zero is a one time change his mind, and says he can spend the night at the hotel, but when Jude says that isn't problem, he agred.

When they come in the apartment Jude asks him if he wants something to drink. Zero thank and take one of the beers that Jude brought. Both sit on the couch and enjoy the little lovely evening.  
"Towels and clothes are in the closet in the hallway. Your room is down the hall. "Jude got up and walked toward his room. "Thanks," says Zero, stood up and walked to the shower. Jude from their rooms listening to sounds coming from the bathroom and imagine a naked Zero body. No matter how secretly he hoped, Zero considers him a friend. Just as Zero came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist, Jude carrying a glass of water from the kitchen. They meet in the corridor, and Jude unconsciously licked his lips. Zero has a perfectly sculpted body, better than imagined. Zero laughed in passing. Jude muttered something that is going to take a shower and rushed past him. When they shut the bathroom door behind him, leaned back and took a deep breath. He turned cold water to collect her wits. And when he goes to sleep, he realized with relief that Zero already in his room. When he lie in bed for a while just looking at the ceiling. He has had a few random and hasty sexual encounters with men, but never no one brought to the apartment. The first man that he is so much like he is not interested in that way. Sometimes life is really unfair.  
From the thoughts that startled Zero standing in the doorway of the room. He shook his head as if to chase a fantasy, but understand that this is real. He rose to his elbows and asks him if everything is okay. Zero doesn't say anything just walked over and sat on the bed. First he caresses his face, and drop a kiss on his lips. Jude doesn't know what he should do and doesn't do anything. Just looking into those blue eyes. Lifted blanket and Zero lay down next to him and hugged him. Jude buried face in his neck and sniffed. Zero wears his shirt and smells so familiar. No one is saying anything, overwhelmed them peace, and fall asleep.

In the morning Zero wakes up first and for a moment he needs to figure out where he was. Jude sleeping peacefully, one arm was slung over him and he is trying to stay calm in order not to wake him. He like Jusw from the first moment. He was all that Zero isn't. Peaceful, quiet, self-effacing, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He never stood nor its fame not fortune. Zero was surprised and himself last night when he came into his room. He had never been with a man, nor is it up to now wished. Get him panic, and then Jude opened eyes and smiled to him. Jude doesn't know what to do because he sees how upset Zero. Just quietly whispered "good morning". Zero relaxed a little, and leaned on his hand and looking at him a moment, then pressed lips to his. Think about how this is something completely new, but very pleasant. Jude is attentive and gentle. His hands placed on the back of the head and deepened the kiss, and then stroking his back, lowered them to the buttocks than with both hands closer to each other body. Zero sobs of pleasure, fear, desire. "We will not do anything you don't want," Jude says quietly. Zero nodded "And so I don't know what to do, I mean I know, but this is something completely new and unexpected." They both laughed and continue touches and kisses. Jude decides with hand goes the edge of his boxers. He looked him in the eye and when he sees the approval easily take them down, and then took off his own. Everything happens so casually and easily like in slow motion. Jude slowly kiss the way of his neck, nipples and belly, looked at him again and took his dick in his mouth. First circulating, and then it starts to suck. Zero felt every nerve in his body, but doesn't want to close his eyes not to miss a single moment. Jude is doing so well that all his past experiences make as a faint image. "I will ..." Zero tries to say. "Do it ..." Jude are not to bother. Than Zero leaves straight into his mouth. Zero is a moment soothes after orgasm pulled Jude up. Jude kissed him and Zero for the first time in his life feel your taste. It is strange and yet so good. Jude sat down, and Zero sat behind him and took in his hand his rock-hard cock. This is something familiar and yet unknown. He kiss him by the neck and with the other hand he massaged the nipple and the stomach while slowly catching the rhythm that Jude replies. Jude threw back head on his shoulder and seems to relish. After a while Jude lets it rip with a powerful jolt on Zero arm and bed. Zero brings hand to his mouth and licked. Jude slowly turned and kissed him. "That was ..." Zero as it cann't find the word "intensive?". Jude laughed jump out of bed and held out his hand "Come, let's go take a shower, we just started".


	4. Chapter 4

One thing is to enjoy each other in Jude's apartment or a random hotel when you manage to arrange to meet, but now this has been going on for some time and the question is the moment to dawn on some photos somewhere or someone will accidentally stumble upon them while kissing on a parking lot.

Zero is still fascinated by this man. Man? Never in his wildest dreams couldn't be hoped for the best moments of his life can thank the man. But not any man. Jude is what he always wanted. The problem is that living on two very different places, and hardly manage to find time for meetings. Zero since returning films again, and for the Jude began the new season.

Jude prepare something for dinner. Quietly humming and suddenly felt embrace of strong arms around his waist and he kissing him on the neck. "You did it?" Zero strongly inhalation Jude smell. How he was missing that. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Zero kissed him passionately.  
"Are you hungry?" Jude asked when it comes to air, but Zero still kissed him "mhmmmmm ..." and pulls him to the couch. When they both fall on the couch. "Wait till I turn off, I set fire to the apartment" he went to the stove and in the three steps go back, and jump in Zero lap.  
Jude was happy like never in his life. It doesn't bother him, nor what must be kept as they are doing something wrong. He would like to see each other more often, but accept all, even this brief encounters of one or two days.   
After dinner and lots and lots of sex they lying in bed and talking what had happened in the meantime. Zero finally falls asleep. Jude resists sleep because he loves these moments when he only his. Protected from the outside world. Jude thought that this will one day disappear, and squeezed up against him and some time just enjoying the moment when sleep does overcome him.  
They wake up lazy. This day is only theirs, because tomorrow morning Zero will disappear, Jude thought sadly. Zero embraced him, "Do you want to come to me once? I have house on the beach? " Jude would also like to agree, but still fears what will happen when everyone found out he was gay. He don't want to lie to him, so just keep quiet. Zero understands, and strongly embraced him.

When Zero travels back, Jude turned back to training and games. So far, somehow tolerate this solitary life, but since they met Zero all become harder. Comes in an empty apartment, lie down in bed that smells like him. He knows that there is no warranty, no promises, nor has it asked for, but a longing tears piece by piece his womb.  
It does not help that every now and then in newspapers out Zero image with a woman. Zero is not gay, he knew that even when he met him, all of this it seems to him like deceiving himself. But pride does not allow him to ever say something. He had always rather be alone, than to engage in some casual relationships, but with Zero it seemed from the beginning as something different. He did not expect to be so hurt that he's gone. He often think how this could possibly solve. There is no one with whom to talk about it. Secrets are a bitch, especially so intimate.

Jude feels lonely and insecure, but somewhere across the country Zero torture same concerns. While they were together there is no happier man in the world, but when he returned to work in an empty apartment, his longing causes physical pain. Zero had many women in his life, but had never felt such intensity. He fallen in love with a man, and just wants to be closer to him more often.  
He decided at once, tomorrow's his day off, and hired the plane. Jude game match tonight in town halfway between. He manages to find out where hotel team stays, and even in witch room where is Jude. Around midnight, Jude returned to the game and just wants to take everything off, go to bed and sleep. When he entered the room something was strange. He felt a familiar scent, and smiled from ear to ear. "How did you manage that?" Asks while Zero hug him from behind. "Pff, piece of cake."  
Both fall on the bed. Jude is forgotten tiredness and the suffering, all disappears while hugging him that hand. "I love you," he whispered in his ear and felt how Zero winced. Jude doesn't expect an answer, just wanted him to know. He looked into his eyes with love, and finally see why not responding. With his thumb he wiped tears from Zero face and gave him a strong hug.


	5. Chapter 5

When Jude awakened, look around and see Zero standing and looking out the window. Feel the tension in the air, than just stood up and embraced him without a word. Zero covers his hands and squeezed it tight. "Is something wrong?" Jude cann't stand the silence. "I cann't go on like this, Jude" Zero voice breaking.  
Jude few moments stay silent, his throat tightened, his mind works a mile in a minute. As much as he loved him, fear is stronger. What will happen to his career? Basketball is everything always dreamed and wanted. "Zero ..." he tries to explain, but he turned and looked him in the eye, stroked his lips and kissed it, pick up his things and left the room without a word.

Jude don't even try to stop him. It seems to him that when standing for hours in the same place. The room was suddenly so cold. He don't even notice when he tears come, than lay back in bed and buried face in the pillow that smells like a man his life. A man who might never see again.

If he thought that the separation was difficult, this silence is just terrible. He tried to call, send messages, but on the other sides there is no answer. Zero has raised a wall between them, from which his blood-curdling. One night the boys went him to the bar to briefly forget, and he drunk so much that they had to take him home. That didn't help too.

On the other side, Zero spends his days to work, outings, travel, anything to forget. He thought it was the best the sharp cut solution. But when he sometimes stays alone in his enormous house, sadness came like waves. He clenched his teeth and would continue further. Sooner or later, has will be better, he thought, but was not.

And just like that one afternoon while they were filming a scene for the hundredth time, because he couldn't concentrate, Zero as to catch the corner of his eye that green eyes wich he loved so much. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to brushed pain that overwhelmed him, because thought he imagines. But when he looked again, Jude standing in front of him, the team is still trying to do, someone here and there a little angry shouts, but he no longer cares. Jude is really there. He offered his hand, and he took it, and it pulls him in arms. Just stand so cuddled while the noise around them stronger. Someone yells "shoot on, do not miss this ..." until Jude finally pressed mouth to his. This is not real, he thought, still didn't dare to open his eyes. "I'm here, I got you," Jude whispers in his ear when they are separated, and then pulled him by the arm and they both sprinted laughing, only to be away from the crowd. They don't care what tomorrow will be on the front pages of all the newspapers, what will happen to their careers, this only happens once in a lifetime.  
They jump in the car and go. Really don't know where to go, but it doesn't matter, Zero holds his hand. "There's a place where we will not find at least some of the time" Zero says, and type information in the navigation. The house is a two or three hours distant. When they arrive, Zero led him inside. The cottage is small and is in a strange place. Jude follow him without asking anything. "This is where I grew up with foster parents. I have not much changed, just restored enough to be used to get when I want to run as far. "Zero spoke first.   
"I like it, a small, but cozy" Jude smiled while sightseeing around. Zero embraced him. "I could not..." Jude kiss his eyes, nose, mouth ... "all I've got is nothing without you."   
"Are you ready for that will wait for us eventually?" Zero looks at him with concern. "I didn't, but when we together cann't be that bad, right?"  
The night they returned all times they had spent alone and miserable. Each touch, kiss, every word both back to life. In the morning they wake up exhausted and hungry, but finally happy.   
This is the new beginning of their life and whatever that happens from now together will make it easier endure.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can we stay here forever?" Jude leaned back on the pillow and looking around the small room. Zero still eyes closed, doesn't want to start day. Last night was tough, but it's not that, simply wants to extend this perfect moment. Jude tickled him, laughed and pulled him into a hug. "Well, we can, but sooner or later we'll have to eat something."  
Zero picked up the phone with nightstand, dozens of messages and missed calls. He turned his phone to the Jude, and shrugs shoulders "wow, earth not stopped spinning" threw a cell phone back and pulled Jude under the covers. "There's a place not far from here, the boss is my friend, so we can eat there, and that we don't harass journalists. They must wait at least one day '  
When they return to the house, Zero turn on the TV. For most programs spinning their story. "It seems that we are stars of the day" Jude winked "what do we do now?"  
"Today we will nothing, I think we deserve a little peace, then it would be good to decide for one of the big newspapers to make a statement".

After article life at one time was really hard. They both went back to work. It is of course the bad comments and bad reactions, but they tried to take it all calmly. Another problem is that it is more tortured, they were still separate.

Devils play their last game of the season. Jude like everyone else do their best to win their third victory in a row. The result was uncertain until the end, but in the end the title was won. All celebrate, standing in the middle of the field, when Jude embraced Zero strong hands "you didn't think I'd miss this?" Jude turned and kissed him. "I have a surprise, but it can wait. Now we go somewhere to celebrate. "  
Now they could have dinner wherever they want. It was curious people seeking autographs, but aside from that, everything was perfect. When they returned to the Jude's house, the celebration was finally able to start. Zero pulled Jude in lap while unbuttoning his shirt. Jude whisper "this was my last match, I not signed a contract." Zero fit in half a movement and looked at him happily "Does that mean you're coming with me?" Jude nodded "In the end of the world if need be."

After this, the words were no longer necessary.  
.....

It's been three years since the Jude living in Zero home. Eventually Zero something works, but mostly enjoy one another. Jude never even for a moment he didn't regret his decision. Basketball has long been his whole life. Zero has now taken this place and he hopes that it will be a long long time.

Zero returns from the trip. He was gone for two days, and Jude had missed him every moment. When he entered the house, he felt something smells good. Jude make a dinner. "Hey, who's back," Jude smiled a smile that always melted Zero heart. "I have something say to you" Zero is all excited. Jude kissed him and looked doubtful. "I've booked us a vacation," Zero sets. "Super, dinner is ready and you tell me everithing?" Jude set the table.  
Zero is refreshed, and sat down at the table, it is still all excited, Jude waiting to finally tell the thing. "You didn't ask where" Zero teasing him. "Where?" Jude is still not understood. "The resort where we met," Zero finally published. Jude hugged him around waist and whispered, "I just hope that Maria doesn't work there anymore." Zero laughed out loud, "How did you think of that? So I would be so terrible? "" You are always terrible" Jude kiss him and ran to the room laughing. Zero it arrives him at the door and pulled him in bed and whispered in his ear "Now you'll see who is terrible." The night has just begun...


End file.
